ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Axel
Bring it Axel. ---- *Me and Stephen take down a alley and Vampiro and Dante take off another way. Axel, your a dead man.-JosephFrost0304 * i light another ciggarette take off my clothes to show my new tyrant body with my tenticles that come out my mouth like what the majini do and also my flesh spikes axel how are you suppose to match my abilities. stephen *Come on. To this random building. P.S. Whatever you do to axel he will just reform.-JosephFrost0304 *same with me due to that umbrella project that took up in space that remained a secret until now. PS check out the stephentyrantproject page for more details.-stephendwan *I checked that out. Cool stuff. Any way, We hear a loud scream in the distance. Come on!-JosephFrost0304 *ready your weapon incase it's a b.o.w. or a survivor. we go in the direction of the sound. -stephendwan *I kick open a door. Zombies. I shoot 4 in the head when a licker pops out-JosephFrost0304 *I kill the lickers but more start to pour out-JosephFrost0304 *I watch you guys battle the lickers I sent out from somewhere off in the distance. Stephen, your arms may make you stronger than the others. But with out those you would be the weakest. Even if you pound me into 1 speck of dust I will reform becoming 1 time stronger (New power)-Axel Scott *Joseph, Stephen, Bling, and Dante. Vampiro, Jakraus and all the others. Come and fight me you losers. And you to Flamin' skull.-Axel Scott *my arm just regrows again and if you kill me i'll just come back even more tyrant like and more stronger i become until i reach a certain point and theirs no hiding from me or running away from me as my highten senses shall track you down and these walls are like running through windows to me so is the roof and ground i can go through them and im way fast.-stephendwan *stop joseph those lickers may be of use to us being a tyrant i can communicate to any b.o.w. and controll them that is one of my powers.-stephendwan *quick that was only a diversion we have to get to axel before he kills the newcomers i impale a few lickers and then use my ciggarette to light a dynamite to blow up a few lickers i also pick up a car hurl it at them.-stephendwan *One last one jumps at you and a blow its face of with a ithaca-JosephFrost0304. *GAHHHHH IM HERE AXEL, NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!-flaming skull of heaven *joeseph distract flamin from doing anything to his life or too others i'll go after axel. -stephendwan *Need help-vampiro *I release my arm and ready myself to fight axel-vampiro *all you need to do is to keep flamin from getting killed or killing others by distracting him i'll go for axel we two have a long history and it do you no good if you end up dieing. -stephendwan *DIE!!!!!!!! *Vampiro!, Stay back, Stephen can handle Axel himself. Me and you need to restrain Flaming skull.-JosephFrost0304. *I tackle Skull to the ground and keep him down. "Flaming, your making a mistake!" You back hand me and I fall off you. You run at me but i jump out of the way and behind you. Then I kick your leg and you fall and I grab your head. "Stop this"!. You flip me on the ground but Vampiro hits you in the head and you fall. You stand up and smash Vampiro to the ground but turn around and I have a gun to your head. "I don't wanna kill you Flaming skull, but if I have to kill one member to save the rest I will"-JosephFrost0304 *Heheheh i guess i cant test out my new rounds against axel then huh?-dante *I got the restrainer-dante *If you can try your best to hold him down-dante *Come on Skull. Don't do this. Skull turns to Dante and knocks him down.-JosephFrost0304 *A licker is trying to claw my stomach i smack 2 explosive acid rounds into it its arm and rib slowly dissolve a little and then the acid stops-dante *I shot few sticky explosive rounds trough window "Try this for killing him!"(light a cigarette)i'll come in few minutes-Bling1907 *Hmm lickers are everywhere there just a big distraction. I take out my acid clip and put in my explosive clip and blast away 7.-dante *flame smashes and i land on the ground then he jumps up and puts his foot out and and lands on me so hard i am pushed in the ground 5 feet into it-dante *I get up barely able to stand while flame is going after you i take out the restrainer and walk struggling towards him i just miss his neck cause he moves and he grabs my arm and flies me back and i skid off the ground-dante *Guys, kill those lickers! Skull bashes me over the head-JosephFrost0304 * I put in my old acid clip and shoot 4 bullets in the ground the bullets explode and a acid rain shower pours up and hits 6 lickers-dante *3 are dead and 3 lived with bad flesh wounds-dante